


Residue of Control

by Tea (graychalk)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graychalk/pseuds/Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara remembers too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Residue of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [naruto_contest](http://naruto-contest.livejournal.com/) at LJ, theme: _Control_. The scene is "inserted" into the timeline around a few months after manga ch.281/vol.31-32 (shippuuden anime season 1, ep.31-32), so spoilers for Gaara facts before then.

 

He snaps awake abruptly, almost violently, hands clenched at his sides, eyes wide and breath constricted painfully in his chest.  
  
Somewhere outside his window, a door shuts and he hears the sound of footsteps grow louder, then soft as its owner moves further down the street, until finally, there is no sound at all.  
  
His heart continues to pound, a roar in all that silence inside his head - huge, rolling stretches of nothing, as disconcerting as it is a relief. The moment passes, the _panic_ passes. And he breathes.  
  
Six months, two weeks, and four days since _it's_ been gone.  
  
He keeps count, reminds himself he's in control.  
  
Six months, two weeks, and one day since he stopped being able to stay awake. Stopped needing to, Temari told him.  
  
He keeps count, but doesn't remind himself there isn't anything to take that control away. He can still remember the way it slips and spirals out of him wildly, leaving a stench of blood in his wake.  
  
There is no blood now. Just silence.  
  
Gaara closes his eyes, lets the tension go, and leans back against the grainy wall.  
  
His bed sits across the room, pillows and blanket neatly tucked in place. Eventually, its crisp sheets will soften with use.  
  
But not today. Not yet.


End file.
